


apa yang membuatmu merasa spesial?

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: haechan sayang mark.dan mungkin saja mark lebih sayang haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	apa yang membuatmu merasa spesial?

* * *

suatu pagi di musim panas, saat itu haechan bangun lebih awal. mimpinya terasa aneh, dan dengan berat dia memaksa matanya yang masih mengantuk itu untuk terbuka dan bangun sepenuhnya. lebih tepatnya sih, haechan enggan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. atau katakan saja dia terlalu takut jika mimpi yang menyapanya tadi itu akan terus berlanjut.

alih-alih tidak jadi tidur kembali dan memaksa mata untuk tetap terjaga, haechan memilih untuk beranjak dari kasur untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. setelah itu barulah dia pergi ke dapur.

haechan menyeduh teh terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mulai duduk di kursi makan dan mulai berkutat dengan pikiran paginya yang masih kusut. seperti hal-hal tentang; apa yang seharusnya ia buat untuk sarapan pagi ini? mengingat bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas belum diperbarui lagi, dia tidak mempunyai banyak opsi untuk menu sarapan pagi ini.

jadwal belanja bulanan mereka kali ini ditunda hingga lusa. oh, salahkan saja pria berkebangsaan kanada yang sibuknya melebihi artis papan atas itu. yang sayangnya juga berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama lima tahun ini. 

sekonyong-konyong haechan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju kulkas. secangkir teh yang ia seduh tadi tersisa setengah dan dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja makan. satu hal, namun pasti. haechan tersenyum ketika melihat sebungkus sosis dan beberapa telur ayam yang ada di dalam kulkas. kemudian ia beralih dan memeriksa apakah sisa nasi kemarin malam masih ada. lalu dia kembali tersenyum ketika mendapati masih banyak nasi yang tersisa.

pagi itu, sekitar pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit. haechan mulai memasak nasi goreng dengan bumbu-bumbu andalannya, untuk sarapan mereka.

* * *

mark bangun pada pukul lebih tiga puluh menit. sesampainya di dapur, mark langsung bercerita bahwa ia terbangun karena tersentak, di dalam mimpinya dia jatuh ke jurang. haechan tertawa ketika mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya itu. apalagi dengan penampilannya yang masih kusut; wajahnya yang bahkan matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna, serta rambut yang acak-acakan.

sementara haechan terlihat segar karena setelah selesai memasak tadi, ia dengan segera mandi dan bahkan dirinya juga sempat mencuci beberapa pakaian kotor mereka kemarin. hal ini tentu jauh berkebalikan dengan mark yang duduk di kursi makan dengan wajahnya yang kusut khas bangun tidur itu. dan sialnya lagi, di saat wajahnya yang seperti itulah mark terlihat sangat tampan.

haechan mengomel ketika mark dengan sembrangan memakan _kimchi_ menggunakan sumpitnya di atas meja. mencuci muka saja belum, dan enak saja asal main mencomot makanan.

pada akhirnya mark tetap menurut setelah sempat mendengar omelan donghyuck. dia pergi lagi ke kamar mereka untuk mencuci wajah dan merapikan rambutnya. lima menit setelahnya dia kembali ke dapur, dengan penampilan yang lebih baik. rambutnya tidak lagi acak-acakan. wajahnya sudah terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi seperti tadi.

lihat, diam-diam ada yang sedang mengucap rasa terima kasih kepada tuhan-nya. mengulum senyum ketika menata piring mereka di atas meja makan. haechan, selalu—dan tidak pernah bosan untuk mensyukuri fragmen ini. di mana setiap paginya dia akan disambut dengan sapaan serta wajah tampan kekasihnya, atau dalam beberapa kesempatan ciuman selamat pagi juga akan terselip.

"sayang, di mana sarapannya? kenapa cuma ada kimchi di sini? aku sudah sangat sangat lapaaaar,”

haechan mendengus. “sabar dong, nggak lihat ini aku lagi nata piring? kalau nggak ada piring kamu mau makan pake apa.” haechan juga merotasikan mata setelahnya, tampak malas ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. walau begitu, tetap saja ia berjalan mendekati mark dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu. "jangan cerewet. nih, _morning kiss_ dulu,” ujarnya.

_bukan main manisnya pagi mereka._

mark tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. lucu melihat tingkah haechan. anak kucing milik paman kim di sebelah rumah saja kalah menggemaskan jika sudah begini.

pagi itu, di awal musim panas. rumah mereka terasa berkali lipat lebih hangat. sarapan pagi itu tampak biasa, tetapi menyimpan banyak makna. mark memang terbiasa sedari kecil untuk tidak banyak bicara ketika makan. tetapi haechan berbeda. ia seperti punya 1001 cerita untuk dibagi. mark tidak masalah dengan itu. dia tetap mendengarkannya dengan sangat baik. juga sesekali menanggapi jika yang terucap dari bibir haechan terdengar lucu dan menarik.

mark juga tidak biasa makan banyak di pagi hari. jadi di antara mereka, memang mark yang kerap kali meninggalkan sisa makanan paling banyak. haechan juga sering mengomel mengenai itu, tetapi tetap tidak memaksa mark untuk menghabiskannya.

"ponsel kamu," ucap mark tiba-tiba.

haechan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mark dengan satu alis terangkat. "kenapa?" balas haechan. dia mengernyit. lalu tak lama setelahnya ia tersadar. ponsel miliknya, yang dia letakkan di samping piring makannya menampilkan bagian belakang yang terdapat cukup banyak goresan. haechan serta-merta meringis, antara merasa bersalah atau takut kalau-kalau mark marah sebab tak bisa menjaga barang yang bahkan umurnya belum sampai seminggu.

"oh … ini nggak sengaja. aku lagi beresin tanaman di halaman belakang dan sama sekali nggak sadar kalau hapenya jatuh ke ke teras …”

"kenapa nggak dikasih _case_ aja? kamu mau warna apa deh biar aku beliin nanti."

" _no!_ aku udah mesan, kok. palingan beberapa hari lagi bakal sampai," haechan menatap mark dengan perasaan takut-takut. "kamu nggak marahin aku? kenapa nggak ngomelin aku?"

"atas dasar?"

"karena nggak bisa jaga barang yang kamu kasih ke aku … kamu nggak akan kecewa sama aku 'kan?"

mark tertawa, tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut haechan sebelum berdiri dan menaruh piring bekas makannya ke tempat cucian piring.

"harusnya aku langsung beliin _case-_ nya aja pas beli itu ponsel, supaya kamu nggak repot-repot begini mesannya." ucapan dari mark terdengar sangat santai hingga haechan sedikit menganga dibuatnya. mark sedang membasuh tangannya ketika kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "kayanya besok aku ngambil cuti ajadeh. belanja bulanannya besok aja ya?"

haechan masih diam di kursinya, memandang sedih pada ponsel bewarna merah pemberian mark di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

"haechan?"

"ah, ya. kenapa? kamu bilang apa? cumi?"

"cuti, haechan. besok aku bakal ambil cuti sehari. gimana? mau belanja bulanannya besok aja? biar kamu nggak susah mikir mau masak apa lagi. untuk makan malam hari ini biar aku aja yang beli pas pulang dari kantor nanti. nggak apa-apa 'kan kalau siang ini kamu pesan makanan aja?"

haechan mengangguk-angguk saja. dan melihat tanggapan dari kekasih manisnya itu, mark tersenyum sebentar sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup pipi gembil milik haechan. "aku ke kamar ya, mau siap-siap dulu."

dan setelahnya mark berlalu. meninggalkan haechan yang termenung untuk memproses semuanya.

jika ditanya apa yang membuat kamu merasa spesial, boleh haechan menjawab momen-momen yang seperti ini? terutama yang terjadi di pagi ini?

sesederhana itu. mark lebih memilih untuk menawarkan bantuan dari pada mengomelinya. haechan tidak menolak untuk fata bahwa mark memang banyak bicara, tetapi untuk di momen-momen tertentu, ada kalanya mark bersikap seperti tadi.

haechan mencibir. mark ini membuat haechan sedih saja, sebab 'kan dirinya yang selalu mengomel bahkan hal-hal terkecil sekalipun. haechan ingin menangis ... dia akan menjadi sentimental dibuatnya jika mark sudah seperti ini.

haechan sayang mark, sangat-sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai haechan tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata. mark itu sangat lucu, baik, tampan, dan penyayang pula (apalagi kepada dirinya). mark itu berharga, dan haechan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

haechan sayang mark.

dan mungkin saja mark lebih sayang haechan.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca~
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/summer___148)


End file.
